Orchid
Black Orchid (mais conhecida como Orchid ou para abreviar mais B.O) é a principal protagonista da série de jogos Killer Instinct, no universo original da franquia (KI1 e KI2/Gold) ela é uma agente secreta que trabalha para uma empresa desconhecida atuando para o bem da humanidade e foi enviada ao torneio Killer Instinct para investigar os misteriosos desaparecimentos de lutadores das edições anuais passadas. No remake de 2013 Orchid é uma agente da S.W.D que foi demitida de sua agência após ter sido acusada de ter causado um incêndio no laboratório da empresa e ainda por cima é procurada pelo assassinato de sua ex-superior que foi morta pela Ultratech, desde então é tida como criminosa e vive fugindo das autoridades, com isso, ela criou a network Disavowed para tentar destruir a empresa que foi a verdadeira responsável pelo incêndio no laboratório e pela morte de sua superior através de sabotagem e espionagem industrial. Aparência:Categoria:PersonagensCategoria:Personagens de KI 1 No primeiro jogo da série, Orchid era uma jovem com trajes verdes, usando botas de curto alcance, luvas longas e uma espécie de vestido que vai de seu torso até suas coxas (a vestimenta tem na parte das costelas a palavra "HOT" escrita que significa quente, algo para agregar em sua sensualidade). Seus cabelos são negros e seus olhos claros, em sua testa Orchid usa uma bandana amarela também. Em Killer Instinct 2/Killer Instinct Gold Orchid troca de roupa, desta vez ela usa uma vestimenta verde no fomato da letra "V" que tem buracos nas partes das costelas, botas mais longas que as antigas, luvas também mais longas e pela primeira vez ela aparece com um par de brincos, aparentemente a única coisa que permaneceu em seus trajes foi a bandana amarela em sua testa que não se sabe ao certo se é a mesma de antes ou uma nova, aqui seus cabelos permanecem negros porém seus olhos ficam azuis. Em Killer Instinct 2013 Orchid recebe uma mudança bem mais drástica tanto em seu corpo quanto em suas roupas. Seus cabelos permanecem negros, seus olhos agora estão verdes, ela agora veste um colete armado da cor verde e por baixo uma camiseta regata branca, em sua cabeça estão um par de óculos de visão noturna, a heroína agora usa um short verde com um cinto marrom em volta que tem junto a ele uma bolsa que guarda alguns de seus utensílios para guerra como granadas por exemplo, em seus pés estão botas de salto alto, em um de seus joelhos está um protetor e logo acima um lenço amarrado em sua perna, outro lenço está amarrado em um de seus braços e em suas mãos ela veste luvas pretas com faixas brancas por baixo, e em uma de suas mãos um dispositivo de comunicação via voz. Personalidade: Nos dois primeiros jogos da série Orchid tem uma personalidade jovial, extrovertida, brincalhona e por fim sensual, não perde uma única oportunidade de esbanjar sensualidade (principalmente em suas vitórias) e claro, adora tirar sarro de seus inimigos, ao mesmo tempo que para seus amigos possui um grande sentimento de amor e preocupação com a vida de todos, tem também um ódio profundo e mortal contra seus inimigos o que a leva a antes de confrontá-los bolar as mais variadas estratégias para vencê-los e surpreender a todos. No reboot de 2013 Orchid permanece com algumas de suas características do universo original, porém aqui ela está menos sensual e mais rígida como lutadora, durante as lutas ela adora provocar os inimigos menosprezando-os e dando a eles os mais variados apelidos (como por exemplo Sadie que deu a sua rival Sadira), demonstra muita confiança em si mesma e mesmo quando é derrotada permanece com sua auto-estima. No entanto, por trás dessa mulher brincalhona e que adora uma confusão, há uma Orchid que sofre de uma paranoia intensa achando que a Ultratech está em todo e qualquer lugar a toda hora desde a demissão da sua agência, emocionalmente instável e com seu psicológico abalado, Orchid recebe ajuda de seu irmão Jago que ameniza seu sofrimento e ela faz o mesmo por ele que está passando por crises existenciais graças aos vestigios de Gargos que há em seu corpo. Orchid nunca desiste de seus objetivos por mais impossíveis que eles pareçam e não abandona o campo de batalha até cumprir suas missões. Estilo de Luta: Orchid luta ao estilo militar, focando seus ataques em suas pernas, como armas ela pode usar tanto tonfas quanto palitos elétricos e bastões retráteis. Orchid também possui poderes mágicos como por exemplo poder se transformar em um gato de fogo mais assemelhado a uma pantera, no geral ela luta usando artes marciais chinesas. História: Killer Instinct: Apresentação: B. Orchid é uma agente secreta enviada por um grupo desconhecido para investigar os desaparecimentos misteriosos que envolvem o torneio Killer Instinct sua verdadeira identidade e habilidades estão mantidas em sigilo. História Expandida: Por muitos anos Black Orchid tem sido seu code-nome que foi lhe dado por uma organização profissional espiã de elite que trabalha para o bem da sociedade. Seu passado se mantém escondido, incluindo coisas da qual nem ela mesma tem conhecimento. Percebendo que os crimes da Ultratech são evidentes, ela decidiu que vai tentar resolver o caso da forma mais perigosa, entrar pela porta da frente e entrar na competição do Killer Instinct, mas antes claro, conseguiu com muita insistência convencer seus superiores de deixá-la participar. Final: Escapando intacta com informações vitais sobre os planos corruptos da Ultratech, Orchid volta para reportar. Informando os seus superiores sobre as más intenções da Ultratech, eles agora podem agir para trazer a destruição á corrupção ali presente. Fases: * Chicago Rooftop * Alley Moveset: Comandos Simples: * Lasaken * Flick Flack * Fire Cat * Spinning Sword * Ichi Movimentos Especiais: * Combo Breaker Finalizadores Especias: * Finalizador Especial 1 * Finalizador Especial 2 * Finalizador Especial 3 Danger Moves: * Ultra Combo * Breast Flash * Frog Stomp * Humiliation Killer Instinct 2 / Gold: Apresentação: A morte de Eyedol pelas mãos de Orchid liberou uma energia massiva que jogou o prédio da Ultratech de volta no tempo. Agora 2000 anos no passado, Orchid precisa enfrentar um inimigo ainda maior. História Expandida: A letal agente secreta continua enigmática como sempre. Se ela tivesse sido pega durante sua infiltração na Ultratech, as autoridades acabariam por expô-la como uma valiosa ativa de uma agência internacional de espionagem. Contudo sua trajetória no torneio e sua vitória sobre o lorde da guerra Eyedol mostrou resultados inesperados, levando não só ela mas também todos aqueles que estavam dentro do prédio da Ultratech a 2000 anos no passado com objetivos mais urgentes em suas mãos. Finais (dependem de quem você mata com fatais no jogo): * Matar Jago e não matar Sabrewulf: Gargos é derrotado, o caminho fica livre para que as forças do bem livrem o mundo da Ultratech. Em seu respiro de morte, Gargos condena Orchid ao mesmo destino que seu irmão já morto Jago, seu espírito possui o corpo de Sabrewulf em um ato de desespero, Gargos ataca, pega de surpresa, Orchid morre e Gargos obtém sua vingança. * Matar Jago e Sabrewulf: Gargos é derrotado, o caminho fica livre para que as forças do bem livrem o mundo da Ultratech. Em seu respiro de morte, Gargos condena Orchid ao mesmo destino que seu irmão já morto Jago, Ela voltou para casa mas sua vitória é vazia, pelo resto de sua vida ela vai murmurar a perda do irmão que ela nunca conheceu. * Não matar Jago e matar Sabrewulf: Gargos é derrotado, o caminho fica livre para que as forças do bem livrem o mundo da Ultratech. Amaldiçoando Orchid ao morrer, Gargos revela que Jago é seu irmão e os dois logo estarão mortos. Separados ao nascer, os órfãos irmão e irmã estão reunidos, um novo time de luta foi formado. * Não matar Jago e nem Sabrewulf: Gargos é derrotado, o caminho fica livre para que as forças do bem livrem o mundo da Ultratech. Amaldiçoando Orchid ao morrer, Gargos revela que Jago é seu irmão e os dois logo estarão mortos. Alcançando além do túmulo, Gargos possui Sabrewulf e ataca, mas Jago mata o lobo e os irmãos voltam para casa começando uma nova vida. Final em Killer Instinct Gold: Impressionada com a vitória dela no primeiro lugar do torneio, sem destruir a Ultratech, Orchid retornou, mas dessa vez não há dúvidas, a Ultratech foi destruída, o bem triunfou. Mas em seu coração Orchid sabe que aquela não será a última vez que ela será necessária, se de qualquer forma há o bem, o mal também deve existir, é só uma questão de tempo até que ela retorne. Fase: * Helipad Moveset: * Flick Flak * Ichi * Fire Cat * Tonfa Fire * Slide * Fake Tonfa Fire * San * Air Buster * Air Double * Throw * Reverse Throw * Parry Move * Pressure Move Movimentos Especiais: * Combo Breaker * Ultra Combo Breaker * Mini Ultra Combo Super Movimentos: * Super Ichi * Super Fire Cat * Super Flick Flack Finalizadores Especiais: * Finalizador Especial 1 * Finalizador Especial 2 * Finalizador Especial 3 * Finalizador Especial 4 * Finalizador Especial 5 Fatais: * Ultra Combo * Shock Wave * Lethal Firecat (apenas disponível em Killer Instinct Gold) Killer Instinct (2013): Apresentação: Paranóica, instável, e demitida da sua agência, Orchid está determinada em levar adiante a sua crusada contra a organização maligna Ultratech. Em uma Europa devastada pela guerra, ela construiu uma network subterrânea que vai provar que a Ultratech ainda está ativa. História Expandida: O Surgimento do Gato de Fogo Shadow Lords: Origens da Orchid 1: Orchid lidera um grupo de espiões conhecidos como os Repudiados. Todos os membros da organização afirmam ter sido injustiçados pela Ultratech e seu objetivo é acabar com a megacorporação por meio de sabotagem, infiltração, espionagem industrial e táticas de guerrilha. Origens da Orchid 2: Nascida nos Estados Unidos, Orchid começou sua carreira de espionagem como agente do Departamento Especial de Combate (DEC): uma ala secreta do Departamento de Segurança Nacional. Origens da Orchid 3: Incriminada pela Ultratech por espionagem, Orchid foi considerada terrorista e forçada a sair do país, para a Europa Oriental, onde formou o grupo contra a Ultratech chamado de os Repudiados. Por fim, eles se expandiram para a África e outras partes do mundo devastadas por guerras. Origens da Orchid 4: Ela era filha de militares, criada pelo pai solteiro, um integrante da tropa de elite Seal Team 6. Orchid mostrava sinais de instabilidade emocional e tinha acessos de fúria. Origens da Orchid 5: Na sexta série, Orchid se trancou em uma sala da escola após ser provocada por outras crianças e começou um incêndio que quase destruiu o prédio, colocando a culpa em algo chamado de "Felino de Fogo". Origens da Orchid 6: A avó de Orchid fora uma cobaia voluntária de um experimento genético secreto durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, chamado de Projeto-Áries 9. A habilidade de Orchid invocar o Felino de Fogo foi passada a ela pelo DNA de sua avó. Origens da Orchid 7: O pai de Orchid, um militar de elite, começou a treiná-la desde a infância em combate corpo-a-corpo, com armas de fogo e armas brancas. Suas armas favoritas eram os bastões retráteis: armas que seu pai aprendera a usar em uma base nas Filipinas. Origens da Orchid 8: Morto por um homem-bomba suicida, o pai de Orchid deixou um diário que acabou por chegar ás mãos de Orchid. Nesse diário ele dizia ter tido um caso com uma voluntária no Paquistão, que desapareceu com seu filho recém-nascido rumo ao Himalaia. Origens da Orchid 9: Usando os dados técnicos que roubou da Ultratech, Orchid construiu os bastões retráteis eletrificados, sua marca registrada. Durante uma de suas missões secretas na Europa, ela conheceu Maya, a caçadora de monstros, e as duas criaram laçoes de amizade. Origens da Orchid 10: Enquanto trabalhava como espiã, Orchid fez contato com um jovem nativo-americano chamado Eagle. Ela o recrutou para o grupo de espiões dos Repudiados (Disavowed) e o enviou em uma missão no torneio Killer Instinct, onde ele desapareceu misteriosamente. Origens da Orchid 11: Após ser informada que seu companheiro Eagle foi morto no torneio Killer Instinct, Orchid adotou o nome de Black Orchid e entrou no torneio pessoalmente, na esperança de descobrir o que aconteceu com o jovem guerreiro. Origens da Orchid 12: Enquanto lutava no torneio Killer Instinct, Orchid quase foi morta por Jago antes de perceber que esse monge guerreiro do Himalaia - que tinha olhos iguais aos de seu falecido pai, Jacob - era seu irmão mais novo. Finais (season 1): * Poupar Fulgore e dar ultra combo em Sadira: Marcada como marginal e psicótica, Orchid deixa um rastro de morte e terror em sua campanha unânime contra a Ultratech, á medida que os outros se sentem atraídos por sua causa, a rede de Orchid se torna uma força global cada vez mais instável e mortal a ser reconhecida. * Dar ultra combo em Fulgore e Sadira: Com apenas convicção pessoal de manter sua cruzada contra a Ultratech, Orchid quase falha, até que é reunida novamente com seu irmão, Jago. Cada um lutando contra seus demônios internos, eles são fortalecidos por cooperação mútua, resolvidos a ajudar um ao outro até o fim. * Poupar Sadira e dar ultra combo em Fulgore: Gemendo e derrotada, Sadira revela o nome de quem a sancionou, ARIA comanda uma Ultratech renascida. Com um propósito renovado, Orchid se torna um anjo mercenário da vingança, empenhada em destruir a Ultratech até o chão. Fase: * Rebel Outpost Moveset: Instinto: Chama vários Fire Cats infinitos até sua barra de instinto acabar. Movimentos de Comando: * Whisplash * Danger Zone * Throw Movimentos Especiais: * Flick Flak * Ichi Ni San * Blockade Runner * Air Buster * Grenade Toss Movimentos Sombrios: * Shadow Fire Cat * Shadow Flik Flak * Shadow Ichi Ni San Iniciadores de Combo: * Flik Flak * Ichi Ni San (3º acerto) * Blockade Runner * Shadow Flik Flak * Fire Cat Linkers de Combo: * Flik Flak * Ichi Ni San * Blockade Runner * Shadow Ichi Ni San * Fire Cat Ultra Combo: * 26 acertos Ultimate Combo: * Ainda será adicionado Trívia: * Em Killer Instinct (2013) na intro de Orchid antes da luta começar você pode ouvir uma voz conversando com ela dizendo: "Orchid confirm visual" (perguntando o status da missão) e depois: "What's your time estimate?" (perguntando quanto tempo ela acha que a missão vai durar). A voz que conversa com ela pode ser tanto um colega de trabalho da Disavowed quanto um superior dela, se for o segundo caso eis ai um mistério visto que desde sua demissão da S.W.D Orchid não tem superiores, é líder de sua própria network. * Sua roupa retro em KI 2013 seria a do KI2/Gold mas desistiram da idéia e colocaram a roupa do KI1 no lugar, no entanto alguns elementos do traje são de suas roupas em KI2/Gold como por exemplo seus brincos e suas botas. * Enquanto Killer ainda se chamava Brute Force, antes de ser lançada, Orchid não estava planejada para existir no jogo, ela seria na verdade duas personagens distintas, uma se chamaria Roxxy ou Roxy Rave, e a outra se chamaria Wanda, justamente por isso é possível que seu nome verdadeiro seja um desses. * Em seu ultimate dos seios em KI1 se o oponente for outra Orchid, no lugar de ter um ataque do coração, a inimiga vão ficar com inveja do tamanho dos seios da vencedora e jogar as armas no chão e bater seus saltos contra o mesmo. * A animação do golpe Fire Cat de Orchid em Killer 2/Gold é reciclado de Killer 1, tanto que por um momento após desferir o ataque, sua aparência mudará para a do primeiro jogo. * A dubladora de Orchid no primeiro jogo dublou Kim Wu no segundo. * Nos eventos do primeiro jogo Orchid antes de lutar contra Eyedol pode ter derrotado Sabrewulf sem matá-lo em uma partida anterior visto que seu inimigo não foi revelado porém apenas ele e Orchid estavam sem partidas destinadas antes do final do jogo. * Derrotou Eyedol nos eventos de Killer Instinct * As tonfas que ela usa em KI2/Gold provavelmente são da Ultratech e ela pegou para si no começo dos eventos de KI2/Gold. * Ajudou Jago a matar Fulgore nos eventos de KI2/Gold. * Matou Gargos no final de KI2/Gold (sozinha e sem a ajuda de Jago) * Foi derrotada por Jago, Fulgore e Chief Thunder na season 1 de KI 2013 * Derrotou Sadira na season 1 de KI 2013 * Derrotada por TJ Combo na season 2 de KI 2013 * A idade de Orchid no Killer Instinct de 2013 é questionável, porque ele na season 1 quando estava sobre o comando da Double Helix, era uma continuação de KI2/Gold mas na season 2 agora sobre o comando da Iron Galaxy, o jogo se tornou um reboot, uma nova versão, uma nova história, porém tanto Orchid como Jago e Sabrewulf por exemplo permaneceram com a mesma idade que tinham na season 1, o resultado disso foi que os personagens antigos que voltaram na season 2 ficaram com a mesma idade que tinham em KI2/G e os da season 1 ficaram quase uma década mais velhos, um exemplo disso é Maya que em ambos os universos tem 25 anos sendo que Orchid no KI2/G tinha 24, era um ano mais nova, e agora tem 32, 7 anos mais velha que Maya, até agora não corrigiram esse erro bastante grotesco. * O iconismo de Orchid no mundo dos games é algo a realmente ser levado em consideração, ela foi e ainda é a primeira mulher a ser protagonista de um jogo de luta, uma personagem feminina que não está abaixo de nenhum personagem masculino em termos de importância (exemplos: Chun-Li abaixo de Ryu e Ken de Street Fighter e Sonya e Kitana abaixo de Liu Kang em Mortal Kombat). Orchid também foi a primeira mulher a salvar o universo (mais de uma vez) em um jogo de luta, e isso também conta nos games em geral, colocando Orchid no nível de personagens como Samus Aran, Lara Croft e Bayonetta ou até num patamar mais elevado que estas aqui citadas. * A letra de sua música de KI 2013 tem algumas indiretas para alguns personagens, como por exemplo a frase: "You never see me coming, bitch!" que significa: "Você nunca me vê chegando, biscate!". ''Essa frase se refere á ARIA em uma situação onde Orchid a ataca de surpresa e a avisa para tomar cuidado. A segunda indireta acontece na frase "''Please man, i'm outta your league" que significa: "Por favor cara, estou fora da sua laia" neste caso ela se refere a Cinder visto que os dois no universo de KI 2013 faziam parte de forças especiais americanas. * Black Orchid foi classificada como a personagem de KI mais popular entre os fãs da série de acordo com uma pesquisa oficial da desenvolvedora do jogo de 2013 Double Helix Games no Facebook, recebendo 23% dos votos; várias publicações de jogos a chamaram de "Personagem favorita de todos". GamesTM comentou em 2004: "De todos os personagens disponíveis, B. Orchid revelou-se entre os mais populares." Em 2012, a WatchMojo.com classificou-a como a terceira personagem dos jogos de luta mais emblemática, afirmando que "ela rouba a cena facilmente" na série. De acordo com Rare Gamer, B. Orchid tornou-se quase sinônimo de qualquer menção do Killer Instinct, e seu retorno enviaria a comunidade para a celebração". Em 2014, ela foi classificada Como a 95ª melhor "garota dos Games" pelo PlayGame do GameHall do Brasil, enquanto o WatchMojo.com colocou esse "golpe destacado" de um personagem em segundo lugar em seu ranking de melhores mulheres de jogos de luta. Categoria:Personagens de KI Gold Categoria:Personagens de KI Xbox One